


foreplay

by venomousdanger



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	foreplay

“What kind of foreplay is that?” Kaoru’s words had found a way to disrupt Kyoya’s thoughts for the entire ride home. It could have easily been blamed on the silence that fell between the bits of conversation but it was more. The compromising position they found Tamaki and Haruhi in had lit something in him. It wasn’t the first time it happened. There were times in the music room where the vice president would spend a little extra time focusing on the twins. He’d never neglect the king but he was in full support of the brotherly love; or he was in support of how adorable Kaoru was. His eyes traveled up to the mirror for another look at his friends and a small genuine smile came to his lips.

Once everyone was dropped off, it was time for him to return home. Aijima broke the voiceless ride with an inquiry on his employer’s wishes. “Will that be all, Master Kyoya?” An orange haired image quickly faded and the teen cleared his throat gently. “Yes.” The rest of the drive was quiet. Getting dropped off at the door, he was greeted by a few staff members before hearing his sister’s voice. “Did you and your friends have a good time?” She was always trying to learn about his life. “It was fine, Fuyumi.” Thankfully, his voice stayed more detached than his face was giving away. “What’d you do?” The question was honest curiosity to make up for the rest of the family’s lack of interest. “There was an issue but it’s taken care of.” His usually smile was gave in hopes of ending the conversation. “Now, I need to catch up on some rest.” He was already up five steps before she replied. “But, Kyoya.”

Coherent thought was with him halfway to his bedroom. Somehow he’d made it to his bed and dressed before sleep hit him. He wasn’t tired but eager to know what his mind could come up with. A dream that started as any normal day was anything but once he got into it.

The host club was in its typical chaos. Tamaki was going on about his unconventional role as ‘daddy’, Honey was sampling cakes, the twins were attempting to explain the reworded life’s items to Haruhi’s commoner take. “THAT’S NOT WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!” The girl’s voice broke past the clicking of his keyboard. It was as any other day until a familiar shadow was cast over his laptop. “I’m bored, Senpai.” Attention left the chart on the screen and turned to Kaoru’s complaint. He couldn’t remember the last time the twins volunteered to leave each other. It wasn’t unheard of and probably happened more thanks to him than others noticed though it was always odd. “It appears Hikaru’s found something to entertain himself with.” Kyoya tried to look at the pointless agreement. “It’s no fun anymore. Can I sit with you instead?” It almost sounded pleading from the first year. Caught off guard, his glasses were pushed back up in place for composure. “Of course.”

There was a part of him that feared the younger host would get bored watching him type while the rest of him was scared of having the other so close. The unused backspace key was struck out of frustration. A mistake had been made- he never made mistakes. Flustered, he tried to find someone else in the reflection of his computer. His mind caught up with him and the rest of the room vanished. Just he and a very near Kaoru were abandoned to the work. Suddenly, senses were heightened with bravery. “If I’m going to have to spend all day on this, I might as well have a little fun.”

It was Kaoru’s turn to be confused. “Senpai?” Kyoya was instantly more relaxed. His chin was sat atop his wrist. “In the interest of the club, I think it’s best that you learn a thing or two.” The mischievous one had trusted the older teen almost alarmingly fast. Allowing himself to be led to the couch, the younger Hitachiin twin sat down again. A briefly loosened tie pulled the 'cool’ look together. A crisp uniform topped off with the slacked accessory gave the shadow king a carelessly hot image that caused the younger to blush.

“I remember you said something about-” The tie was completely removed and held between steady hands. “-foreplay.” All that could be done was a deep gulp as the silk blindfold was tied. Golden eyes were the only things hidden. “I want you to feel me, Kaoru.” Whispering beneath the orange softness, his lips barely touched the showing earlobe. First, his hand smoothed down the front of the complete look. Fingers crawled under the worn tie to move it aside. Each button brought a new surprised sensation to the underclassman. The first one was the shock that his mentor was undressing him. That was followed by a chilling brush of contact with his chest. Another button and opened the fabric enough to show off the tight paleness. Not even Hikaru could taint such perfection.

His warm hand slid over a speeding heart. Two buttons were done as one and the shirt opened to him. Kyoya’s soft moan made the exposed boy shiver. Never had he felt that vulnerable but heated. The only thing he could do was wait at the other’s mercy. It was hotter than anything his brother did and they were able to see each other. A touch was stroked over a nipple; circling around the peak. There was a lot he wanted to say but earplugs had been a part of the deal and he wanted to offer the full experience. However, he couldn’t will himself to stay silent forever. With an eased breath, he leant in and ghosted his lips over the troublemaker’s.

The second year’s moan was muffled in reality and caught the attention of the morning visitor. “Kyoya-senpai, is everything okay?” A light hand was placed on the slim build in hopes of not getting the evilness the came from waking the elder one up. But it had to be chanced with the sounds coming from him. A glare at first glance, Kyoya was greeted by a nervous twin. As hard as it was for other to tell them apart, the vice president knew better- it was Kaoru. “You were- you seemed-” The demon glare usually made people uncomfortable. Kaoru licked his lips in panic. “-Good morning?”


End file.
